The Lost Love
by brighteyes2006
Summary: This Is my first fic,so please go easy.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Love

So my niece, anime-adorer2006, nagged me to write a fic so here it,might be a bit stink since this is the first time i've ever written anything in my life. Reviews are very welcome.

Summary:In the last move Mystique loses her power. As shes walking down the street she runs in to a shrived up lost old man,when he turns around she is surprised to find that its Magneto himself as a human. Mystique decides to create a vaccine to counter attack the virus,But something more deadly from the past threatens to kill her very suvival

Scene:Raven was Staying at a santuary,a safe haven for humans and mutants alike.Away from the rest of the world,only in Raven's heart she was a prisioner,she gazed around her new home,and saw...Nothing.There was no trees,no roads just sand and rocky mountains.The only way in or out was by Helicopter,which came in only once a month to deliver food and supplys.There was no tecnoligy of any kind,for fear the outside world might invade their touch of hell,it was known throughout the santuary that this was a place wherer the sun was hot,the sand dry and the country was Saudia Arabia.

**Chapter 1**

Raven Darkholme has had time to think of revenge,to get back at magneto for ditching her that day in the truck,telling the authorities where he and Jean Gray was just didn't make up for the humiliation. Becoming one of them the humans,it was a disgrace to all mutants around the world. Raven had had a chance to learn a lot of skills with all the people she took form of,but her most useful was a lab tech named Lance Omar Murphy,His job to make cures for all types of unknown diseases,it was time she payed a visit to him,The perfect Revenge to get her powers back would be pure bliss to see the look on Magneto's face. The government feeling more secure about putting Raven back into the community finds her a job that doesen't have anything to do with computers,guns,medical equipment or assanation. Raven was given a job working as a desk clerk in the deepest forests of Asia. Her job was to write a daily report on her recovery and rehabilitation,Ravens reply was always the same,she was just peachy,but inside she was thinking of was to get in contact with Lance. Raven had made a few friends in Asia one of her favorites was a little boy who's name was Curtis,like Raven Curtis was a mutant as well,he has the power to regenerate like Wolverine,and the power of shape shifting like Raven ,he still had his power but he was a low class mutant ,and what he could do wasn't half of what Raven could do. Curtis had shared many secrets with Raven one of which was about his shape shifting skills,he told of kids that teased him because he was a mutant,his mother called him special and gifted,other called him a curse,he wanted to be a normal human being .The government had taken away everything Raven could use,even the phone,her only way to get messages to the outside world was through Curtis. Raven decided to train Curtis,mold his powers,and in return Raven would help Curtis be human. One day Raven got a particularly special visit from Curtis,he was carrying a bunch of flowers and a basket of mixed fruit "that for me young Curtis" "uh...yeah its for you,hope you don't mind me coming to see you again" "Your always welcome ,no invitation needed ,hows your mum doing Curtis" "ah shes not doing to well the doctor came yesterday and took her away to the hospital" "so where are you staying,who's feeding you ?" "EH i can look after myself,I'm the man of the family now"he said with something snide and stuck up in his voice "Curtis listen you can always stay here you know"

"Actually um Raven Can I tell you something?" "Sure Curtis,I can keep your secrets yo can trust me" "I need some help" "whats wrong?"

"my sister needs a home till mother get back,can she stay with you?"

"your sister?,where is she?"

"Outside,Ill get her"

Curtis ran outside into the blistering heat,when he came back he was tugging on a little girl's hand.

"this is Sophie,my sister,she really needs help".

Sophie was...blue with yellow eyes,Raven was looking at herself when she was small,she was also a shape shifter and a low class mutant,no threat,

"come here little Sophie"Raven said

the little girl walked slowly towards her with shy steps.

"why hasn't she been into the sun,shes freezing."Raven said grabbing a blanket and wrapping in around Sophi's shoulders, "look at her,just look at her,she's blue and she has yellow eyes." "listen carefully to me Curtis, there is nothing wrong with your sister,Sophie is a normal little girl Sighing Raven decided it was time to tell Curtis the truth. "I think its time i told you about me. I was a mutant once like your sister,and believe it or not i was like your sister is now,I was blue with yellow eyes,but i was powerful. I had an allie his name was Magneto,he too was a powerful mutant .they was taking me to a Prison for mutants when Magneto rescued me,they shot a cure at him,I jumped in the way and got the cure instead. Now i'm human,so you see being a mutant isn't a disease,its a gift,its what makes us different from them"she said nodding towards the door "we are the next generation and the humans are scared of that and us"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Now push Raven,co'mon you can do it,he's almost out,ok rest now"The nurse said_

"_I'm tired "Raven said_

"_One last push Raven and then you can rest,i promise"the nurse said _

_the baby let out a great wail_

"_its a boy,would you like to hold your son Raven"the nurse asked_

"_no,I don't want him he,isn't my son,he was born of a beast!"_

"_Raven he's your baby boy"the nurse"_

"_I'll take the boy Raven" Victor said_

" _Ohh Victor,What are you doing here?"replied Raven looking over her shoulder_

"_Picking up my son,His name will be Grayson Creed,he'll have my last name of course"_

"_No;you won't take my son Victor,he will be going to a good home,just not yours.And you'll never know where he is i promise you that,"raven cried_

"_Careful Raven,he's our son and I have every right to see our son "_

"_Your not taking him Victor,"Raven said sadly_

"_Don't worry,I just came to see Who he looks more like,He looks Human almost normal:Has he shown any signs of being a mutant?"Victor said_

"_No sir,None at all "the nurse said_

"_well Raven he's your son;obviously Human,too bad huh,Ill be back for tor Boy tomorrow,No delays"Victor Said before he left_

"_Miss what do you want to do"the nurse asked_

"_Give me the papers,for the adoption ,I don't want this child"Raven said as she signed her name and past them back to the nurse._

"_Don't worry miss he'll be in safe hands"The nurse said walking out._

_END FLASHBACK_

Hope its catches your eye enough to continue.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I am creating a mutant more powerful then any has ever seen,more powerful then Phoenix,He will have all of mystique's powers and some of Sabretooth's powers. And a few he didn't know he had! What his name is...I haven't thought of one...Yet.

Disclaimer:the only thing I own is the newest mutant being created just for this story.

The Lost Love

Chapter 2

Raven was once again thinking back to her pregnancy,the baby she gave up,it was time to realize that giving up her son was the biggest mistake she'd ever made. She always wondered what happened to Sabretooth after their last meeting.

_Flashback _

"_Raven where's my son"Sabretooth screamed_

"_Mr Creed sir,I'm nurse Simpson please calm down,let us help you"The nurse said_

"_Raaaaaaaven"Sabretooth called again_

"_Mr Creed please do __settle down__"the nurse was __constently__ trying to __quiten__ him down_

"_Where is my son"he asked_

_people was starting to come out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was._

"_Where is Raven"Sabretooth asked_

"_she's not here,she left over night we didn't even know she's left,and we don't know where she is,I'm sorry Mr Creed"she said with a sympathetic smile._

_She gave Sabretooth her card and told him if he ever needed anything...To call. Nurse Simpson headed back into the hospital she started to change,her skin was turning blue and her eyes turned yellow. She limped back to her bed and lay down,Knowing she will see Vince Creed again._

_End Flashback_

knock knock

"Who's there"Raven called

"Um...yes Im looking for a miss Raven Darkholme"

"Thats me come in"Raven called

"Miss Darkholme i presume?"a man walked in wearing a black suit and tie.he looked very official.

"you presume correctly,what can i do for you Mr...Um..."She said

"My name is Mr Jonathan Strange"He replied holding out his hand to Raven.

"Strange you are,what can i do for you?"Raven asked again

"I work for a special Elite force,working towards helping mutants that have lost their power to the Cure getting them back,may I sit down please."he asked sitting down

"well how did you hear about me Mr.Strange"Raven asked getting up

"I am a...how do you say Technopath,I can control electric equipment.Use it to my advantage,anyway i was looking through the city's X- class mutant files and your name popped up.Now i was a bit worried at first,being that you was a class 10 mutant.But

our sources say you was hit with a double dose of the cure And it turned you human,which is why you are here,and its why I an here.Our sources say you could be of some use to us in exchange for us helping you,then you would help us"when he finally finished.

"How long can i think about it for?"Raven asked eagerly

"Well we are giving you 24 hours,the next sunset is when we will want our answer,you could stay here with these non violent low class mutants,but we both know that you have revenge on your mind,a certain Erik Lehnsherr"he said standing up.

"Ok...wait there would be certain conditions if i did come with you right now"Raven said

"Umm... well.let me give my boss a call just one minute please."He said taking out a cell phone

"what are the conditions?"

"Curtis,Sophie come here children,these are my conditions,1stly they come with me,to be trained,i dont trust my life with anyone else but these two, they can be my side in any battle and secondly I want Magneto to pay for leaving me there and thirdly I want to find Sabertooth."

"what is this the great Mystique getting soft,Raven I think you'll find that we already have him at our underground facility,but he doesent know that we are bringing you back with us, let me just talk to my boss ok"he replyed

_Cellphone call_

"_Yes sir,she wants to bring two children with her,and shes requesting they be trained,she also wants revenge on Magneto,yes sir we did,she wants to see Mr Sabertooth,yes sir right away"_

_End Call_

"Raven welcome to our family,we have this for you,it allows you to go anyone in our facility,lucky for you to we knew Raven would want you to come so we had these made up for you,like Ravens you'll be aloud to roam the facility at your free will,classes will start from 9am till 4 pm,you will have lunch at 12 pm,bed time is 7:45pm,do you understand these"He asked The kids.both of them nodded

"You Raven on the other hand we have your mutant Gene Right here"Strange said holding up a vile blue liqurd in it.

"It was taken the day you was captured,they took blood from you and this is what we took"strange said

Raven Glanced around and noticed that it was deeply underground and many or the tree roots from above was pulling through the cealing.

Raven was lead into a darkened room,which had tubes of blue blood connected to needles,

"This is where we will give your power back to you,Please sit Miss Darkholme"Strange said

he said pointing with his had to a la-z-boy.

Raven took a seat and made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

"Miss Darkholme My name is Jonathan Raycan,and im the part owner and physician at this Lab,I like you had my poers from birth,i lived a life of hellish memories,My parents didn't care for a mutant child,my father was one of the top most lawyers in a socity full of Hypocrits,as for my mother she worke for the presadent of the united states.having a mutant child was a big no no in their socity,so they wraped me up in an old newspaper and then ditched me at a orphanage,a few days after being born.somewhere close so they could keep an eye on me and my powers.little did they know that soon my powers would posess my entire mind and body.Unfortuantaly My powers they Over took me sooner then i thought and couldnt control them my mother saw this and kidnapped me from the orphanage,they took me to an underground phically and left me,secretlly hoping my powers would kill me.when they came back 2years later they found me still alive and well,so they tried to get rid of me themselves,They found a cure and hit me with it,completely taking away my powers.They called me 1 name ICARUS.They had an

unfortunate accident and died,but not before leaving me all ther wealth.Then i built this place, and invited people who had their powers taken away,and offered to help them get back their powers.but there have been some...regretable mistakes.This lady here is My right hand mangigglessorry belladonna woman.she's a woman but has the strength of ten men,Belladonna here protects me,I saved her from the cure.I broke into the Nsa personal computers and found that Belladonna was a menice to everyone.so i brought her here,she now has her full powers.She is also the second person to get her powers."Jonathan said

"Who was the first?"Raven asked

suddenly Raven's mind was invaded with Memories of Jonathan's life.and then out of the swearling clouds came a loud ME.

"im sorry Raven,I should of told you,my power,is to read others memories,I very rarely show others mine.so now you know about me.I know all about you.Lets see... You grew up with your mother and father,you have always been a shapeshifter,but over the last few years the NSA have been keeping their eyes on you and Magneto.you both was an x class mutant along side Phoneix.You three was the most powerful mutants.Untill awhile ago when you took a cure shot in the tummy and was turned human.Did you know that Eric was also given the cure,and he is also human.gaspsAnd he too is here.We picked him up in New Jersey,he is just a pittaful shell now.we have him securlly locked up in a pure plastic cell in w quarters.Well watched by Juggernaught.You have two children Nightcrawler and Rogue.Abandon By you and Sabertooth.This is your chance to have a family we also have Nightcrawler and Rogue here at the phicallity So now we can proceed with the procedure,r u ready Raven we have made sure that our

process is going to go as easy as possible,but we have learnt that this process is very painful."Jonathan said taking her hand and leading her in to a room full of machines.It was a darkend room but all the flashing lights made it easier to see.

"how long will it take"Raven asked a little nervious

"Why do you have somewhere to be at this precise moment Raven..Understand this ok you are here because your powers were taken away unfairly,and im willing to help you anyway i can,But if you turn on me,i will rip away everything you hold close to your heart.Your children,and thoses other kids you brought with you.Ill turn them human and then,Ill kill them.Now do we have an understanding Miss Darkholme."Jonathan said.

"Yes I understand perfectly"Raven replied


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Love

Chapter 3

The screams of pain that came from the room where raven was being held,It could be heard throughout the entire complex,It chilled the bones of all the workers and patients.

_Flashback "Raven where are you"Magneto screamed_

_'somewhere in another part of town'_

_Raven looked around the room she was being captive in it was dark,except the lights from the monitors that hung all around the room. It was a surgical room,she was forcible retained by leather straps,and her legs were on stirups. Around the room there was x-rays of her all her body parts. They had her optical nerve Memories on computer. Raven's past was all plastered on monitors around the room,on the opposite side of the room there was a panel of 1 sided glass. Raven could see shadows moving behind the glass._

"_LET ME GO"she hollered_

"_HEY YOU BEHIND THAT GLASS LET ME GO"Raven screamed again_

_The door opens,a older man walks in,he has glasses on the end of his nose and he is examining a Clip board._

_The door opens once again,a few more people walk in._

"_Hmm Raven Darkholme,This mutant can take the form of any or all of us if she chooses.(Talks to the other people behind him)we have succeeded in taking a few if not many eggs from Miss Darkholme,they are as we speak being frozen for future experiments."_

_Flashback ends_

Raven woke up in a room she didn't recognize ,the walls were a paisley white and there was a single window where the sun streamed in,she noticed a door off to her right must be the bathroom she thought,and in front of her was another door with another window attached to it,the way out,she then noticed pictures of people around her bed,the first was a classroom of children,she recognized Sophie straight away,but Curtis wasn't there,nest to Sophie's class picture was Curtis's class picture. Raven took notice that Sophie's class was an all girls class and Curtis's class was all boys,she pondered the thought. Raven couldn't get up she felt like there was a great weight on her chest,Close by Raven's bed was a monitor checking her heart rate,around her blue arm was a blood pressure machine...

Raven realized she had her powers back,Both arms was blue but her legs was a light brown skin color. She laughed when she realized she it was her who had made her legs like a normal humans legs.

When the door to her room opened, a Youngish man walked in carrying a stethoscope around his neck, he stepped closer to Raven.

"My name is Doctor Jennison,I am the doctor assigned to your recovery just need to check your Blood and your Heart then you will be free to talk the complex ."he said in the friendless voice possible

"Curtis and Sophie,where are they"Raven said in a scratchy voice.

"Oh they are most eager to talk with you but first,Blood and Heart...if you please. You may sit up."he said again

"Why did it feel like i was tied down"Raven asked sitting up slowly

"It was the drugs we gave you,the transformation from human to mutant was too much for you mind to handle,we had to put you to sleep"He replayed

Her room door opened once more. In rushed Curtis and Sophie.

"Raven Raven"They chimed in together.

"Hey you guys,I missed you both,"Raven said her face beaming

"We heard your son was in the complex,we even met him hes so kewl,but we don't actually know what his power is,he says his power is too strong for little kiddies like us. But I'm

strong I can take it

"Curtis said holding his arms up,then giggling

"Yes yes alright children Ms Darkholme needs her rest now"Jennison said rushing the children out.

Raven was left to the silence of the room,and she thought of what Curtis and Sophie has said.

_Flashback "We heard your son was in the complex,we even met him hes so kewl"_

_ends flashback_

Raven falls asleep on this thought

Two days later...

Raven is woken by a stranger entering her room.

"Hello Raven,or should i say Mother"He said

"who are you" Raven replayed with a quiver in her voice

"I am, Your son,i was born in a laboratory,with a few 100 other mutant kids. we was experiments and used as such. They jabbed us with needles,took blood tests,monitored our heart rates. Made us fight against each other. They made us use our powers. All the other kids had powers,except me, or so i thought when the scientists thought i had no power at all,they injected me with all sorts of drugs to give me Powers. I was to be your prodishay,my mission to kiss you and take over your life.The information i was given was excatally this:Eyes-yellow,Skin-Blue,Height-6"1,weight-59lbs,Power levels-59+.When i was brought here they told me they had you or the once powerful Mystique here.I wanted to kill you,but they told me that you was examaned by humans and your eggs was taken and frozen.So i come to this conclusin,maybe its not your fault,I want a mother. Someone to show me how to grow,i need you just like you need me.My name mother is Richard felt hard,a.k.a Soul reaper

we may not know each but we was brought here for a reason,I...

_(Knocks on the door)_

_a nerdy tweedly little man walks in ,bows and starts to speak to Raven and Richard._

"Umm excuse me miss Darkkholme.My name is Wesley,i have been requested by Mr Strange to invite you and your Umm(coffs)Mr Felthard to brunch.What is your answer._(waits)"_

"well um i guess we are going to brunch,could you give me a few minutes."Raven replys

"Yes ma'am,Mr Felfhard and myself shall wait for you outside,i shall acompany you both to dine with Mr Strange"_(bows and follows Soul reaper out the door)_

_Well ENDS chapter 3_

HOPE YOU LIKE IT


End file.
